Finding Eponine
by RosieDestler153
Summary: Just over a year after the fateful day and night at the barricade, Marius learns that Eponine saved his life and that she may still be alive. He sets off on a wild goose chase, determined to find her and make things right between them, before he loses her a second time. May be MxC or MxE depending on reviews
1. Chapter 1

_August 1934_

The massive hall in which Marius and Cosette Pontmercy as well as many others were gathered was hot and sweaty. It had been a sweltering hot summer's day, and there was no place Marius would rather be than at home, in the sole company of his pregnant wife. However, she had dragged him out to socialize, and have fun, something she worried he wasn't doing enough these days. It had been about a year and a half since their marriage and the death of Cosette's beloved father, Jean Valjean, but it felt like they had spent lifetimes together - in a good way. Marius didn't know if he would still be alive, if it weren't for Cosette's constant care and devotion. But, his wife wasn't able to understand his pain - the pain of being the only among his friends who survived that fateful night and day at the barricade. Yet here he was, in the company of half drunk men, the scent of cigar smoke, heavy in the dense air. He rolled his neck, cracking a few bones before rubbing some sweat off his face. Cosette was across the hall, gossiping with other ladies her age, something she enjoyed immensely, after years with only her father for company.

He focused back on the group of men talking around him and caught onto the topic which they were discussing. Despite the unsuccessful stand he and his friends had made with the barricade, some people had attempted to rise against the King, though nothing had been accomplished apart from more bloodshed. Marius was unwilling to let his friends' sacrifice go to waste, so he spent much of his time aiding a new group of revolutionaries who had risen, despite Cosette's clear displeasure in the matter.

"- and I've never regretted a day since!" a man finished, and a chorus of applause followed. Marius joined in, unsure of what he was clapping for, but had no wish to admit he wasn't paying attention to the man's speech.

"How about you Marius? Tell us the romantic story of how you became married to that precious jewel over there" The man beside him, Sebastien asked in a teasing manner.

Marius smiled faintly and began to share his story to the group of men who listened attentively.

They applauded him too when he had ended, complimenting him on his tale of "true love" when another man spoke up.

"You want to know a tale of true love?" The man asked, "I have a heartbreakingly tragic tale to share with you." The men shifted their focus away from Marius and onto the man who had just spoken, egging him on.

"Granted, I don't know much about their love." He admitted before continuing. "My brother fought on the King's side, that horrible night at the barricade last year. He didn't want to of course," the man added in hastily, "But it paid well… Anyways, that night he aimed at this one man who was holding a barrel of gunpowder," Marius stiffened as he remembered that horrible moment, "But just as he pulled the trigger, a young girl in disguise as a boy, took hold of the end of his riffle and directed it into her own chest."

Marius almost fainted of shock. Eponine? He couldn't be talking about Eponine! And yet, it was obvious he was, there was no other woman dressed up as a man that day at the barricade, only Eponine… And she had died…. due to being shot in the chest! His heart constricted, he had never realized that she saved his life nor that she had paid for it with her own life…

"-Turns out that she didn't die after all." Marius' attention shot back to the man speaking. "Inspector Javert found her clinging to life when he was inspecting the dead. He took pity upon her and sent her to a healer nearby. My brother saw them carry her away and prayed to God for the second time that He would save her. He never saw her again, and much to his dismay, he does not know if she survived that day. He's never forgotten her, nor her name. He told me once how much he hated himself for harming such an innocent girl like her." The man paused before some asked, "What was her name, Jacques?"

The man barely finished uttering her name, "Eponine," before Marius fell to the ground, and saw nothing more than blackness.

* * *

He was back at the barricade. The sound of gunshots, men yelling and men screaming in pain surrounded him. He felt himself climbing the barricade, the barrel of gunpowder in his hands when he saw her. She was reaching for a rifle that was aimed at his head. The world slowed as her hand tightened around the end and pointed it at her own chest. Then the gun fired, a puff of smoke emitted from the end as Eponine's eyes widened before she slid down the barricade. Marius yelled and reached for her….

Marius blinked his eyes as light blinded him. Eventually they focused on Cosette's worried face, her eyes were full of concern and love.

"Marius!" She said, pure relief evident in her tone. "How are you feeling?"

He wiggled his toes and fingers before sitting up, his mind feeling a bit hazy. "Fine...What happened?" He reached for the glass of water on the bedside table, but Cosette saw his movement and handed it to him.

"You passed out during the party last night," she explained, "The doctor said that it was likely due to the heat and not enough liquid in your body."

Marius nodded though he doubted that the doctor's explanation was the likely. He was sure that it had been the shock of realizing Eponine had saved him, and might still be alive.

"Shall I leave you to rest, my dear?" Cosette asked thoughtfully. Marius nodded and thanked her as she exited their bedroom.

Like many many times before, Marius was thankful for his sweet and gentle wife. How he loved her with all of his heart, and he knew she felt the same. Since they had married, they had grown close and had undoubtedly fallen even more in love. The two shared many stories of their youth, but she never asked about Marius' life once he joined the revolutionaries, and he in return never asked about her youth before Jean Valjean had adopted her as his daughter. They both has scars from their past, and so they were eager to look forward to a brighter future, together.

Marius had spent much of his past year regretting things however. He wished he could change many things, undo mistakes and relive happy moments, but he couldn't. His friends had died and were now buried underneath the ground. But, maybe, just maybe, Eponine had escaped death. She could be alive still, and if she was, Marius was determined to find her, so he thank her and put things right between them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the party and Marius had finally earned some free time which he planned to use to learn about Eponine's whereabouts. He decided that the man from the party - Jacques, was that his name? - would be the most knowledgeable.

However, if Jacques was really the man's name, it wouldn't really help Marius. In Paris alone, there were hundreds of men with the name, Jacques.

Eventually, Marius came to the realization that the host from the party last week would likely know most, if not all of the guests who had attended. That is why he was currently standing in the entrance of Monsieur Lefevre's grande maison.

The short, plump old man who was Lefevre, joined him in the hall shortly and led Marius into his study so they could speak.

The study was large but cosy, heavy drapes adorned the large windows which looked onto a busy Parisian street. There was a stone fireplace lit, and two chairs sitting opposite one another. The room also held a wooden desk and chairs as well as countless books, neatly stacked on various shelves.

After shutting his study's door, the old man turned to his young guest.

"What brings you here, Monsieur Marius?"

"I was hoping to gain some answers from you," Marius replied, politely.

The old man smiled and offered Marius a seat by the stone fireplace, then took a seat in the chair opposite. "Ask away, my boy."

Marius nodded his thanks and began his story, "Last week at the party, there was a man, Jacques I believe his name was. He spoke of something that means a great deal to me, but unfortunately, I had to leave urgently and was not able to properly meet him." Marius strategically tried to avoid mentioning that he had fainted, he did not want to appear weak in front of this wealthy man.

Lefevre chuckled, "Indeed, you made a rather hasty exit with your wife," the man winked before continuing, "As I am sure you know, there were many Jacques who attended the gathering, would you provide a description for me?"

Marius paused and tried to remember, "He had light blond hair and blue eyes? He was not particularly short, nor was he tall. He had a mustache but no other facial hair."

Lefevre was silent a moment, thinking over Marius' description before he said, "Ahh, I believe you are talking about Jacques Giry, the middle son of the Giry family. Indeed he is a charming young man, I can set you up an appointment with him if you wish."

Marius shook his head, "No, if you could give me his family house address, I hope to speak also with his older brother."

Lefevre nodded and wrote down the address. "God speed, young man." Marius returned the farewell before rushing to his carriage, eager to get to the house of Giry's.

* * *

The ride was no more than half an hour, though it felt like days. Marius couldn't help this feeling of hope and anxiety. She could really be out there and this meeting might help him find her.

When they arrived at the house, he was greeted by a young boy with blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Salut!" The boy said cheerfully.

Marius smiled and said hello, then asked if he knew where Jacques Giry was. The young boy nodded, "He's my brother. But he is away on business. Won't be back for another fortnight. What do you need him for?"

Unwilling to divulge any information, Marius replied, "There's just a few questions I have for your brother. Will you tell him upon his return that Marius Pontmercy is asking for him, and would appreciate a meeting as soon as possible."

The boy nodded and ran off, leaving Marius alone in front of the manor which rivalled the size of his own house. He sighed with disappointment and returned to his waiting carriage. Until he talked with Jacques, there was nothing much he could do. The carriage lurched forward in the direction of home, where Cosette would undoubtedly would be patiently waiting for him.

* * *

"Where have you been, love?" Cosette greeted him, warmly. She had had a pleasant day in the company of her friends, walking through the streets of Paris, gossiping about this and that.

Marius hesitated, he was not quite willing to share his story of Eponine with his wife, not yet. Luckily, Cosette took his silence as him admitting he had been out with the revolutionaries, something she strongly disapproved of.

"Marius, you know I love you, but must you always go to those pointless revolutionary meetings?"

She sighed, and didn't wait for an answer as she guided him into the dining room and ordered their servants to bring them supper.

Over their meal, Cosette informed him about her day, and told him all the little snippets of gossip that she had found interesting. Marius nodded and pretended to listen as usual, but his mind was in a whirl, wondering where Eponine could be.

It didn't fit, he decided. Why would she not seek him out if she had survived? He knew that she had harboured feelings for him, she had made that very clear in her last few moments with him. So why then had she hidden from him? Perhaps she had lost her memory, he reasoned. It wasn't impossible. Maybe that was why she had never contacted him after the battle. That would make sense.

Cosette had stopped talking, noting the various emotions displayed on her husband's face.

"Marius?" she asked, "Is something the matter?"

His eyes focused on her and he shook his head. "No dear, I was just thinking."

Cosette nodded, she knew he wasn't mentioning something, but she didn't dare press him on the matter. She knew to respect his privacy, for he did the same for her.

"I feel rather drowsy after today's activities, and this baby hasn't helped. I'm going to go settle in bed after dinner."

Marius nodded, and gently took her hand and kissed it. "Go rest, my love," he said, his voice making her swoon, "I'll be fine."

Cosette nodded and exited the room, leaving Marius alone to his thoughts. He hoped that Jacques had some if not all of the answers he was looking for.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Marius waited anxiously nearly a fortnight until a letter came with the Giry seal on it. When Cosette handed him the letter, he eagerly ripped it open and read the letter's contents.

 _Dear Monsieur Marius Pontmercy ,_

 _I have been informed that you visited my estate two weeks ago,_

 _in hopes of acquiring a meeting with myself. I was unfortunately away_

 _on business, as I am sure you were told, and did not return until yesterday._

 _I would be pleased to have you over this Friday afternoon,_

 _should that be convenient for you. My apologies for missing your visit._

 _Sincerely, M. Jacques Giry_

Marius could have jumped to the moon in relief. He was two days, just two days away from learning the answers to some of his questions. Friday couldn't come soon enough!

* * *

The carriage lurched around, hitting every possible pothole on the dirt road, but nothing could dampen Marius' spirits. Eponine's trail was getting warmer with every minute. The sooner he got to the Giry's house, the sooner he would get some answers.

The horses slowed their pace and steered the carriage closer to the manor's front doors. A butler was waiting when the carriage stopped and Marius stepped out onto the paved ground.

"Bonjour Monsieur. If you follow me, I will lead you to the young Master's study." The man said, politely.

Marius nodded and fell in step behind the butler, who led him through the grand old house to a little study located near the back.

"Master Jacques will be with you in a moment," the butler informed as he indicated to Marius to take a seat while he waited. Then the butler promptly left, closing the study door behind him, leaving Marius alone in the foreign room.

The study was small but neat. There were massive windows on the one wall, which looked onto the immaculate gardens, that were blooming with various species of flowers. On the opposite wall were bookshelves and a little fireplace. There was also a desk and a chair on the furthest side, no doubtedly for Jacques, and two chairs opposite for guests. Marius sat down in one, surprised at how cushiony it was.

The door opened, and a man strode in. Marius recognized him as the man who had been speaking at the party, and who was therefor, Jacques Giry himself. Marius rose and bowed his head in greeting, a gesture which Jacques returned.

"Monsieur Marius Pontmercy, a pleasure to have you here." Jacques said, in a warm tone, as he sat down on the opposite side of the desk.

"Thank you for having me, and please, call me Marius."

Jacques smiled, "Then call me Jacques. Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

Marius shook his head, " No, thank you."

"Alright, well, I suppose you want to tell me why you have come."

Marius nodded, "Yes. I suppose this must seem as a shock for you, as we were never properly acquainted before." Jacques nodded in agreement, so Marius continued, "I am here because during the party, you mentioned something very peculiar. I believe you were retelling a story your brother once told you, of a young girl dressed as a boy at the barricade, who died, or rather, almost died when she took a shot, saving the life of a man."

Jacques nodded slowly, recounting that night and what he had shared before asking, "I remember but why, pray tell, would you come all the way here for such a simple, and tragic love story?"

There was a pause as Marius hesitated in answering. "Well, I suppose you are aware that I fought with the revolutionaries, and was one of the only ones to survive. But, what you don't know is that I knew that girl. Eponine."

Marius paused, waiting for Jacques' reaction. The other man leaned forward intrigued. "Were you in love with her?"

"No!" The answer came out more harshly than Marius meant, and he immediately regretted it. "I mean, as soon as I saw Cosette, there was no one else, as far as I was concerned. However, it was for me that Eponine risked her life. I was the man holding the barrel of gunpowder, and I was the one she took the shot for, and until you shared your story at that party some weeks ago, I had been ignorant to that fact."

Silence met his ears, as they both comprehended what he had just blurted out.

"So, you're saying that Eponine almost died for you. Did she love you? Did she know about Cosette? Did you know she loved you? How did you not know she died for you? Sorry if I am asking too many questions. It's just...well, my brother tortures himself for hurting her, and I have always been greatly intrigued by this story since the day he told me."

Marius nodded understandingly. "I will answer these questions, and in return, I hope you are able to answer mine." Jacques nodded and indicated for Marius to go on.

"Well, to answer your first question, yes. I believe she must have, going off of your story. Why else would she be willing to die for me. Such an act goes beyond simple friendship, for I can not for certain say that I would have done the same at said time, as much as it pains me to admit. I did not know that Eponine loved me. I learned in the last moments I spent with her, which might I add, I thought were her dying moments. She was in my arms, clearly in pain, and yet she sang..." at this point Marius became lost in his memories, remembering Eponine's cold and wet body in his arms. Tears blurred his vision as he remembered his sweet friend, who spent her last moments trying to comfort him. And despite the fact that she had kept the letter from him, he loved her, as a good friend, and wanted her back beside him again. For despite her flaws, she truly had a heart of silver, if not a heart of gold.

Jacques waited patiently in silence, giving Marius time to compose himself. There was no rush for answers, and he could see how much Eponine had meant to the man in front of him, and even if he hadn't loved her the way she had wanted, it was evident that there were still strong feelings of love resting in Marius.

"Sorry," Marius apologized once he had calmed himself. "She was a true and good friend to me, up until our last moments together."

The other man nodded sympathetically and waited for Marius to continue.

"She did know about Cosette. I can only assume that it must have been a hard blow to her heart. Had I known about her feelings, I would not have asked her to seek out where Cosette lived. Eponine found Cosette's home and took me there that night, even though it must have killed her inside to watch me be so clearly in love with someone else, someone I had only just seen. The only thing she did against us was to hide a letter which Cosette wrote to me, before her father whisked her away. It was only close to death that she presented the letter to me, and despite her dishonesty about it, I have not, and would never hold it against her. Especially after learning all of this.  
"As for your final question, I never realized that the wound in her chest was because she had been shot saving me. She did not mention it, nor did anyone else and I never saw her take the bullet for me. So I thank, you and your brother, for sharing this valuable knowledge with me."

Jacques nodded tearfully. The tragic love story he had imagined was far more heartbreaking than he could have predicted. "I thank you for sharing this with me, and I know my brother would also be thankful."

There was another pause before Marius began speaking. "You mentioned that your brother saw Eponine being carried to a Healer after the battle. You said Inspector Javert had noticed that she was still alive, just barely and had her taken away so she could be treated. But, neither of you know what became of her after, which is why I am here. I want to know anything and everything you can remember for I plan to attempt to track her down if she is still alive, or at least find out what happened to her, if she passed away."

A mournful look appeared on Jacques' face. "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can add on to what I already shared at the party. My brother never found out where they took her, and no one else seemed to know or remember her. I wish I could give you some sort of helpful information, but I have none to share."

The two sat in silence for awhile, contemplating.

"Well, thank you for your time. I am forever grateful that you shared your brother's story at the party."

Jacques nodded once, "What do you plan to do, Marius?"

The man shrugged, "I plan on seeking out the Healer's close to where the barricade was, and hope that at least one will have helpful information. You see, I can not simply live my life, knowing Eponine could be alive, and not do anything to seek her out. I have much to say, thank her for and apologize for. So I cannot just let her slip away from me. No matter what, I will not rest until I find out the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

Marius sank into his bed, soft and silky against his skin. He was tired. Today had been exhausting, both mentally and physically. Cosette was already asleep beside him. She did not know what he had been doing today, he had not told her, so she had assumed it was more revolutionary stuff. For an unknown reason, Marius didn't feel like divulging this information to her, no matter how guilty he felt about keeping it from her. He turned his thoughts away from his wife, and reflected on the day's events.

o0o

Marius was waiting patiently under the shade of a tree on the street where he had arranged to meet Jacques.

The other man had offered to help Marius in his search for Eponine and he had accepted because two brains were better than one. He also felt as though he owed Jacques something, for without him, Marius would be ignorant to the fact that Eponine had been mortally wounded saving him, and that she might still be alive.

He check his pocketwatch and saw it had turned 12 only five minutes ago. Jacques would soon be here.

A voice calling his name caught his attention and he fixed his eyes on the french man running towards him.

"Good afternoon," he greeted.

Jacques nodded, catching his breath. His mustache was wet and there were beads of sweat running down his face.

The two stood in the shade for a few moments until Jacques composed himself.

"Shall we go then, Marius?"

He nodded, and the two set off to the first healer's home.

"I met your brother when I visited your home while you were away," Marius commented, breaking the silence between them.

"Ahh did you? That would be Julien, my little brother. He's only seven, but he already plans to be a sailor when he grows up." Jacques said cheerfully.

"I've always wanted a sibling," Marius confessed. It had been lonely growing up as an only child.

"They can be right demons at times, but I don't know what I'd do without them." Jacques said before stopping at the door of their first stop. He stepped back and indicated for Marius to knock. An older man with long white and grey hair, tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck opened the door. He had heavy wrinkles and a harsh look in his brown eyes.

"What can I do for you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"We are here to ask you some questions," Marius began politely. The man said nothing but opened the door wider, allowing the two men to enter.

"Follow me," he barked and lead them into a small sitting room of sorts. He sat and waited for them to begin their questioning.

"Monsieur, did you ever aid a young woman by the name of Eponine last year after the barricade fell?" Jacques asked hopefully.

The old man shook his head. "No. I did not."

Marius' heart dropped for a moment, "Did you know of any healer around here taking her in?"

The healer shrugged, "I do not keep tabs on the patients of other healers."

It was apparent the healer could not give them any information so the two young men took their leave and headed for the next healer's home only a five minute walk away.

This time, a middle aged woman with brown hair tied in a neat bun answered the door.

She too invited them in, but also offered them tea, which they both declined.

"Did you take in a young woman by the name of Eponine the day after the stand at the barricade? She had long brown hair and brown eyes, likely dressed in male clothing." Marius asked, not wanting to waste time on idle chitchat.

The healer shook her head, "No sir, I haven't helped anyone that fits that description."

"No one?" Marius pressed.

"No.." the woman replied, slightly apologetically. She was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Mme. Firmin did take in a young woman, who had been shot in the chest. But I believe the poor thing died a week later because the wound had been infected and there was too much blood loss."

Jacques glanced at Marius who was deep in thought. Speaking for his new found friend, Jacques thanked the healer and led Marius out of the house.

Once on the streets, Jacques snapped his fingers in front of his distant companion.

"Marius! Pull yourself together. We've got a lead on where to go."

The brown haired man turned his gaze onto Jacques slowly. It was cold and sent chills down Jacques' back. He took an unnecessary step backwards.

"I have just found out that the one friend I had, who survived the barricade, died alone. I had all this hope I would find her, alive and well, but evidently that was too much to ask God. So shut your mouth and let me have a moment to grieve the loss of my friend, who saved my life without a thought for her own."

Jacques flinched at Marius' sharp tone. It was unnerving to see a kind and humble man be so cold and unforgiving.

The two stood there in an uncomfortable silence until Jacques finally plucked up the courage to speak. "Marius… If we want to located Mme. Firmin today, we cannot delay any longer."

The other man nodded in agreement. "Here's the list of healers I found. With some luck, Mme. Firmin will be on there, though her name doesn't ring any bells."

Jacques took the paper Marius held out and scanned the names. "Yes, right here. She lives about 7 roads over, let's go."

* * *

"No monsieur, I never took anyone in from the barricade. No one survived. How would I heal someone who is already dead? Anyone who had been shot in the chest would have died."

Marius held in a groan of frustration. They had been here for half an hour, but the old woman continued to deny she had ever laid eyes upon Eponine.

"Madame, please. This girl is very important to him, and me." Jacques attempted to persuade Mme Firmin, but she shook her head...again.

"Monsieurs, I have told you already, I helped no one from the barricade. They all died."

Marius was close to snapping, the woman was stubborn. Either she was determined to hide something or she genuinely did not help Eponine. Whatever her reasons, he had had enough.

Jacques looked up in surprise when his friend stomped out of the room and out the front door of Mme. Firmin's small little home. He muttered a 'thank you' and hurried after Marius.

"What was that about?" he demanded when he caught up to the fuming brunet.

"That lying snake. She knows something, I'm sure of it!"

"It might be the wrong healer, Firmin isn't a popular french last name but it isn't uncommon." Jacques tried to reason, but was met with an angry glare. "Let's go get a bite to eat and a drink to clear our heads, yes?"

Marius nodded and followed Jacques who led them to a small tavern a few blocks away.

Once seated at a table near the back, Jacques began speaking.

"As I was saying, perhaps this isn't the right Mme. Firmin. Why would someone lie to you about helping Eponine? You and your wealth is well-known, so it would only benefit her to tell you the truth."

Marius nodded slowly, it certainly made sense when put like that.

Their conversation was interrupted by a young boy, no older than 12 who ran into the tavern, over to their table. "Messieurs, I was asked to give you this," he said, breathing heavily as he waved a letter around.

Marius exchanged glances with Jacques who shrugged and took the letter, handing a few coins to the boy. After counting them carefully, the boy ran off, back onto the streets.

There was no name on the outside of the paper, so Jacques felt no guilt when he unfolded it and skimmed its contents.

 _Dearest Marie,_

 _Thank you for the warning, and for keeping those men of my trail,_

 _You have no idea how much that means to me. I've decided that I will_

 _Stay away for a few days, just until things settle down again. That's why_

 _I sent Henrie with this letter. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, see you in two days_

 _Love, Azelma_

 ** _A/N: Here you go my two dear reviewers. Shoutout to the guest reviewer who posted a review a few days ago, it was some much-needed motivation to get back to writing this. Hope I didn't disappoint. Reviews are always welcome :) be sure to log in though so I can give you a shout out!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Marius gasped and felt the blood leave his face as he stared down at letter. He recognized Eponine's messy, just legible scrawl. It had to be her. But then why was it signed _Azelma_. The name rung a bell but he couldn't quite place it.

"Do you think that it is her?" Jacques asked after watching the gears turn in Marius' head for a few moments.

The other man shook his head, "I'm not sure. The handwriting seems to match but why is it signed Azelma? Who could that be…? And if it is Eponine, why would she sign it as someone else?"

"Was Eponine given a middle name? Perhaps she took on another identity?" Jacques suggested.

Marius shrugged, "I don't know. I don't think she ever mentioned it to me."

The two men sat in silence until Marius spoke again. "That boy gave us that letter for a reason. Someone wanted us to read this letter, but I don't know if the intention behind it was to help us or lead us astray."

"I was thinking along the lines of that." Jacques agreed, "I also remember that the Mme Firmin had the initial M in front of her last name on the wooden sign by her door. I don't suppose it would stand for _Marie_?"

"I knew she was lying to us," the brunette bit out.

Jacques nodded his head in agreement, "perhaps we should watch the house in secret and see if anyone comes to visit in two days time."

Marius nodded his head in agreement, this was the only lead they had. He could only hope they wouldn't follow it to a dead end.

o0o

Azelma wandered the dimly lit streets alone, reminiscing back on her childhood, back when she had foolish fantasies about the future, unaware of the filth she had been born into.

Her patched up dress was home to several holes which allowed the chilly night air to bite at her flesh. Wrapping her arms around herself, the young woman went to find shelter in a nearby alleyway. Growing up, she had been exposed to the harsh living conditions of the lower class in Paris, often passing sleepless nights on the streets with few others but rats for company.

A single tear ran down her face as she remembered the reason for her running away from her kind host and warm bed. A spark that had lit up her world in the past had returned, this time to burn her and her fantasies of the future to ash.

o0o

 _Azelma._ Marius pondered the meaning behind the name as he lay beside his sleeping wife. Where had he heard that name before…. _Azelma._

It was an uncommon name, he'd only heard it once in his life…. The memory was fuzzy but Marius pushed his brain to remember. _Azelma…_.

After struggling for awhile, Marius gave up. The memory just wouldn't come to him. Turning to his wife and wrapping his arms around her, he settled in for sleep.

.

.

.

 _A younger Marius was sitting on a rooftop talking to someone who laughed at a joke he must have made. The sun was shining brightly streaming rays of light into his eyes, preventing him from seeing the figure beside him. He recognized her laugh though. Eponine._

" _You're lucky Marius, you may not have had any siblings to grow up with, but at least you had your cousins, even if they dunked you in the river." She laughed once more but when she spoke again her voice was more solemn. "I didn't really have anyone growing up. I used to run around the streets with boys my age playing games when I was younger but maman hated it. She thought it was unladylike and improper so she started to pile on chores to prevent me from going out with them."_

 _Marius felt his younger self put a comforting arm around Eponine. "Well, I am here now, and this time, you're far too old to be following your parents demands."_

 _She leaned into him, "I'd fight for you anyways," she whispered._

 _The two sat in comfortable silence until Eponine murmured, "I wasn't always alone. I used to have a sister. She was younger but very pretty and very intelligent. We all knew she was destined for greatness and Maman doted on her until she died of fever. Nothing I ever did compared to her but I loved her. Despite the fact that my parents loved her more, I loved her. She was my little sister and I did everything I could to protect her."_

" _I'm sure you were a wonderful sister, Eponine. I am sorry she was taken away from you."_

 _He felt pity for Eponine. What a hard life she had lived, and yet despite her rough upbringings, she had emerged a clever and determined young woman._

" _What was her name?" Marius asked._

" _Azelma."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Azelma…_ Marius jolted awake. The puzzle pieces finally fitted together. Azelma had meant a lot to Eponine which is why Eponine must have taken on her deceased sister's name when she created a new identity for herself. And she would have created a new identity for herself to hide from the police who were looking for people associated with revolutionaries and perhaps to hide from Marius himself, although for the life of him, he could not understand why.

Slipping out of bed, Marius went in search of a drink. There would be no sleep for him tonight. He had found some answers but more questions had been uncovered in turn.


End file.
